The Ripple Effect
by zarix22
Summary: Montanah finds himself in a bind when he falls asleep in Algebra 2 class and unknowingly watches a fight that changes everything as we know it.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series. Nor is this a true fan fiction of this. I labeld it as such because i got most of my inspiration for this idea from said series. This is my first FanFic so be honest and tell me what you think.**

_**The Ripple Effect**_

I was sitting in class listening to my algebra 2 teacher drone on about integers when my head started slipping down I picked my head back up and rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 2:15. 45 minutes to go.

"After that step" she started but I heard no more. My eyes slid close and I felt my head fall onto my arms. I gave into the sleep that came to me.

I was in a clearing of a forest. There was smoke somewhere off in the distance. Then a man wearing black tatterd clothes burst into the clearing breathing hard. He looked exhausted. No sooner than thinking that he tripped over his feet. I tried moving over to help him but not only was I rooted where I was the man looked at me with eyes filled with pain and suffering. He had light brown almost dirty blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. He shook his head.

Then another man in a white shirt that had blood on it. He laughed and said "Come on Wayne. Surely you cant keep this fighting up."

He kept laughing and approached Wayne.

A wolf bigger than I couldve ever imagined stalked into the clearing followed by a man in pitch black armor with midnight black hair the same length as Wayne's. The wolf growled at the man on the ground and circled him slowly.

"See Wayne, you cant win. Three against one." The man in white said.

"I'll never help you harm innocent people. I will kill you Jackson." Wayne stated. Just as he said that the wolf shook his head and there was an odd ripple around its body and it continued its circle as it shifted into a man.

"Come on Jackson. We have her in the area. I smelled her. She's coming to help this one" He said jutting his chin at the helpless man.

Jackson sighed "Fine, lets go Vlad. Johnathon, take care of the light work. Come join us when your done with it." Then the two were setting off.

Johnathon started torwards Wayne, looked over his shoulder and saw they left the clearing. When he reached Wayne he kneeled down and grabbed some grass.

"What is he doing?" I barely whisperd but the response in my head was like someone was speaking to me directly. "He's preparing for a fight. You'll see soon enough"

My eyes went wide, and again I tried moving but still stuck in that spot.

"Wayne, I dont want to hurt you, but I will if necessary. Join us and you can have whatever lands you want." Johnathon said.

Then there was a womans scream and the sounds of a fight in the distance.

"Again. I will never harm the people I swore I'd pretect." Wayne said then looked at Johnathon. There was a ripple around Wayne and I could feel power emenating from him. His eyes shone a brilliant ice blue and the area around his body glowed the same shade of blue as his eyes.

"NO!" Johnathon yelled. "Theres no way you've been fighting at less than full." He added backing away from Wayne.

"I've been waiting for you three to seperate and what do you know? They left the weakest one to fight the strongest opponent they have come against." Wayne said mocking Johnathons shock.

Johnathon regained his composure then and there was a ripple around his hand and where the grass was there was now a hand-and-half sword that had a slight curve to it that meant it was for slashing. How I knew this I didnt know at all. The information just provided itself in my head.

"Now Johnny boy. Would you please lay down your arms and join my side again. I really would hate to have to kill you. But you know I will."

Just then there was another womans scream that made my blood turn. Wayne stiffend and Johnathon had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You know Wayne, I really dont see whos gonna help you." Johnathon said. He continued talking while taking slow deliberate steps toward Wayne. "What with Zoey gone because she had attacked you, we all knew she wouldn't side with you anyway. Then theres Courtney, very talented girl she is. Yet still no match for Jack and Vlad."

He reached Wayne and swung his sword at Wayne, but he ducked out of the way. When I saw Waynes eyes again they werent a light blue. They changed to a very dark blue. Almost black. There was a ripple around Wayne's hand and they were ingulfed in something blacker than I'd ever seen. Wayne swung his right fist at the air but the blackness kept going. Leaving a smoky trail right behind it, it was moving with incredible speed but Johnathon ducked out of the way easily..

"Wayne" He said pausing, searching for the words. "You're weak" then he charged Wayne.

He swung low at Waynes legs but Wayne jumped high and kicked Johnathon in the face. He staggerd backwards screaming in pain with blood pouring out of his nose. He dropped his sword grabbing his nose. The sword hit the ground and it changed back into grass. Wayne took advantage of this and swung at the air three times. Johnathon dodged two of them but one hit hime square in the chest with a deafening crack and his armor faded into nothing but a shirt with a hole in it. His shirt was smoking, yet his chest seemed fine.

Johnathon backed away and kneeled down holding his stomach. He looked up just as Wayne walked up.

"I gave you your choice Johnathon." He said raising his fist there was a massive ripple around his fist and he swung hard and fast connecting with Johnathons temple. Johnathon fell to the ground with blood pouring from his eyes, ears, and mouth now. Smoke was drifting up from his temple where he was hit.

Wayne let out a breathe and he turned around. No sooner than turning around he was hit in the back with tremendous force. He went flying about 5 feet before hitting the ground and skidding to a halt.

"Glad you were able to join me Vlad" he said struggling to stand. When he got to his full height he turned to face the 10 foot tall silver back gorilla already advancing toward him.

"You know Vlad, I liked it a whole lot better before you could shift into animals. What am I to do anyway?" Wayne asked smirking.

The silver back was within reach of Wayne when he stopped, and looked at him like he was regretting what was about to happen.

He reached his hand out to Wayne, and when Wayne took it he regretted it right away. The silver back pulled his arm out and hit him in his ribs fast. He threw him the full 80 feet accross the clearing.

Wayne soared across the clearning hitting a tree about twenty feet up and falling fast onto his chest. Vlad started to run as Wayne stood up. Waynes face was matted in blood, he held his injured arm also holding his chest. His eyes a regular color now.

There was a ripple around Wayne and his eyes were all dark blue, no whites at all. While Vlad was running he started running on all fours, with a ripple his face elongated into a snapping jaw of the wolf I saw earlier. He was no longer the silver back gorilla but a massive dire wolf racing towards Wayne at incredible speed.

The wolf snapped at the air and snarled. He leaped at Wayne and when he was mere inches from Wayne, Wayne struck out and caught the wolf in the side just as the wolf was snapping at Waynes face. He missed Wayne by mere inches. Recoiling in the sudden strike Vlad reared back and let out a howl.

The ripple of air came from Wayne in an instant. It was raw energy surging through the air. It hit Vlad and he was knocked back. Vlad didn't take to kindly to that. There was a ripple around him and he was human again.

"I'll do this with my bare hands" he said clenching his fists. "Stand up. You and I both know you can take more of a beating than that. We've spared how many times?"

Wayne shrugged and stood. He eminated power, this time letting it show how much damage he could inflict to this scrawny man in front of him. Yet there was fear in Waynes eyes, I'm sure of it.

Wayne straightend his injured arm out. "Aaah. I'm glad we heal fast. Arent you Vlad?" He spit out blood, I wasnt entirely convinced he was fine but he was sure of it. Wayne raised his hand up close to his face, snapped his fingers and the Darkness was above the palm of his hand in a flame like manner. Wayne closed his hand and the Darkness started spreading like wild fire. First his hand was engulfed in an instant. Then it slowly started creeping up his arm. He clapped his hands and the Darkness spread to the other hand.

"Tell me Vlad" looking at his hands he continued, "how bad does the Dark Energy hurt? I can only feel the slight tingle telling me that it's there. Nothing more."

Vlad looked at his opponents arms. He held his ground proudly. "It doesn't hurt Wayne. Quit stalling. You wanted to fight us. Well, here I am. Fight me!" He yelled.

The energy that was coming from the two men was almost painful, yet invigorating at the same time. Drawing me in.

Wayne took a step forward and was hit almost at the same time. I didn't see what happend, One moment Wayne was fine the next he was 20 feet away to the left. Vlad was already moving. Fast too. Wayne looked up and put his arm out and Dark Energy shot out of his hand and hit Vlad in the chest. Vlad was moving easily at 30 MPH almost at Wayne when he was hit in the chest with Dark Energy. When it hit him he went down almost instantly. Wayne didnt hesitate after fireing. He was on his feet the moment it hit Vlad, he ran at him. Vlad got on all fours and looked up just in time to see the foot coming at his face. Vlad rolled with the kick and grabbed Wayne's leg pulling him with. With his foot being jerked Wayne tripped and he fell over Vlad. Wayne was on his back and Vlad was on him just as fast. He swung at Wayne and almost hit, but Wayne raised his hands slightly and there was Dark Energy right above his hands making a shield. That didnt stop Vlad, in fact it made Vlad angrier. He swung faster and faster, harder and harder. Wayne was helpless under the steady blows. Wayne started pushing his hands up under the asault. He made steady progress but not enough. The winds picked up real fast.

Vlad stopped fighting looked up and his eyes were blood red. "NO! He's mine! I will finish him" Vlad yelled at the figure slowly approaching. This gave Wayne the opportunity he needed. He dropped the Dark Energy and swung. He caught Vlad in the chin. Vlad reared back, smiled and hit Wayne with incredible speed in the chest.

Wayne screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. Vlad stood up and kicked him in the side. Wayne slid 5 feet. Vlad ran and kicked again. This time wayne slid 40 feet into a tree a medium sided tree. Vlad ran fast. He reached Wayne just as he stood up grabbed him by the shoulders, spun around to gain momentum and threw him at the tree. The tree snapped where Wayne had hit. Wayne struggled to a sitting position leaning against the tree. Vlad walked to him slowly.

"See Wayne, you cant win. No matter what." Vlad said and he kneeled down. Wayne raised his arm slowly and painfully. Vlad hit him in the face and his arm dropped. He looked back at Vlad. The pain showing in the dark eyes. He raised his arm once more setting in on Vlads shoulder.

"Your... Right Vlad.. I cant win. Not.. Not against all of you." He said struggling. Vlads eyes went wide. I didn't understand how no matter what. I was always next to Wayne. The blast came so suddenly Vlad had no time to react. The hand that had been laid on Vlads shoulder was turned torwards Vlads head.

Vlad didn't even have time to scream. One minute he was gloating about victory the next there was a smoking hole on the side of his head. Vlads lifeless corpse fell over. Wayne just sat there for awhile breathing heavily.

The other man, Jackson, started clapping then. "Well done Wayne, well done indeed. You took them out with no troubles. Well, not many." He looked Wayne up and down laughing at him. "You've taken my soldiers lives, now my partners. Now, I take your life."

Wayne struggled to stand, the crimson blood coated on the side of his face. His clothes torn even more now than before. He had no mark of battle left on his skin, his only injuries seemed inside him, but it was impossible. I saw him get thrown through a tree, bit by Vlad, and tossed like a rag doll. He should be close to death. Not ready to fight some more.

Wayne had guts, that much was obvious. Wayne stood as tall as he could without wincing at the pain in his ribs, that much was obvious he still had broken ribs.

Wayne put his hands together in front of his chest like he was praying and stared Jackson in the eyes. Jackson stood about 5' 7" a few inches shorter than Wayne and had light colored blue eyes. His hair was almost shaved off. He laughed and the weird Ripple was in the air again and he glowed a dark green color, eyes the same color, no whites. Wayne cracked his neck and the Ripple was around him also. He glowed dark blue, almost black. His eyes were just the same.

"I will break you Wayne." Jackson said before the winds started howling. He winked at Wayne.

All Wayne did was nod and clench his fists and put his gaurd up. Dark Energy was already around his fists trailing in the winds. Everything seemed to move slowly then. I knew the outcome of the fight before the first blow was dealt. It's why the alarm went off in my head. I couldn't move, I couldn't help, I was helpless.

Jackson clenched his fist and raised it and as he did so, a slab of rock came with. He thrusted his hand out and the rock slab went flying across the space between them. Wayne raise one hand and Dark Energy shot out and the rock shatterd. Jackson snapped his fingers and lightning struck his hand. The electricity stayed on his hand sparking. He looked to the sky.

"It looks like rain Wayne." He said and it started down pouring. Jackson swept his hand accross the air and the rain stopped in its tracks. Hanging there. He touched one rain drop with the hand that had moments before held the elecricity. It was jumping from rain drop to rain drop. All the while Jackson raised another slab and threw it at Wayne. The rock slab was gaining more and more speed as it went. The electricity dying down just a little with each passing drop. Wayne only saw the lightning and thrust both hands out sending a Dark Energy sheet towards it. The rock hit Wayne in the right side just as the lightning and Dark Energy hit. He went down immediatly. Jackson took advantage and sprang into action. He swiped his hand down and the rain started pouring once more. The rain was bone chilling, I could see my breath. Jackson reached Wayne as he was getting off the ground holding his arm. Jackson reached down and ran his hand across the ground. When he brought his hand back up it was coverd in rock. He raised his fist to the sky and it was struck by lightning.

Wayne looked around and raised his good arm, Jackson drew his arm back to punch him. The Dark Energy that came from Wayne's hand was to fast. Jackson was hit in the chest and was knocked back a few feet. Wayne fired three more times. When the third one hit, Jackson had finally fallen. He grabbed his arm and jerked it down hard. There was a loud crack and I winced in pain for him.

Wayne put his hands side by side palms up. Shot Dark Energy to the sky in one giant ball and it exploded into shards of Dark Energy. Hitting Jackson just as he tried standing. Knocking him back to the ground. He looked pissed. He clenched his fist and the ground around Wayne started to break apart. Wayne tried jumping out from the center, but the rain made the ground hard to manuever on. Wayne slipped as he jumped out and fell into the pit Jackson had made. When Jackson got up he walked over to the hole, looked down and seemed satisfied. He raised his fist and the ground started moving. Wayne lay there both legs visibly broken. and one arm broke. He was on the brink of unconciousness.

"Tsk tsk tsk Wayne. And to think, you could've literally had anything you wanted." He spat out at Wayne. Jackson stomped his foot and lightning struck the ground igniting it immediatly. "It's good to have control over the elements Wayne. I can do the impossible."

"You. Will. Pay. Jackson." Wayne mumbled as Jackson moved his arm in a sideways arc. The fire followed suit lighting everything in it's path on fire.

Jackson reached out to the fire and grabbed a handfull and placed the fire on Wayne's foot. "Now burn you smug mutant." He said and started walking away.

As the fire spread along Wayne's leg and Jackson walked away, an arrow shot down at Jackson's foot. He looked around baffalled at what just happend to him. Two men approached Jackson. One with bow and arrows, the other with a longsword and shield with an emblem of an 'S' over a 'T'

"Stop! Demon! I command you to stop. By order of the King you are to be executed immediatly!" the one with the sword barked out. He was tall and rugged looking. Like hes seen many battles. He had hair was down to his shoulders and as light colored as wheat and eyes that were an ice blue. The other with the bow noched an arrow and took aim. He was an almost identical copy only he was smaller and didn't look as if he had seen many fights.

"You will die, especially for going against me you human" Jackson had said smiling. Clenching his fist making the air blow crazily.

The small one shot the arrow he had noched and hit Jackson in the right shoulder. He fell to one knee in tremendous ammounts of pain. "No! This cannot be! You arent mutant! How could you harm me?" Jackson demanded.

The taller one walked to Jackson and said "No. We are not mutant. Vengance we do seek and we shall continue to seek until your kind are eradicated from this world demon. We are The Society. Funded by the king. He believes in our cause. We shall make sure your kind cant hurt anyone anymore. Got it?" He looked back and nodded. His brother noched another arrow and took aim. "This is for killing my sister demon." He turned his back to Jackson and the boy shot the arrow through Jacksons head. Right between the eyes.

The older brother walked over to Wayne. The fire having spread to his chest already. He looked into his eyes, but Wayne refused to make eye contact what so ever. He refused to make a sound even. "You fought for us humans. We saw what you did. You are still a demon though. For that I am sorry. I will give you a quick death" He didnt wait for a reply but instead he put the tip of his sword against his neck and plunged it throught to the other side. Blood immediatly started pouring from the wound. He pulled his sword out and tried wiping the blood away, but the blood stayed on no matter how much he wiped away.

The little one walked over. He motioned towards the bodies, all four, and it was clear what he wanted to know.

"Well Robin, they should be burned. This one though shall be burned at a different location for his bravery." He said motioning towards Wayne.

Robin nodded. He went over to Johnathon, grabbed his body and dragged it over to Jackson's. He then went to Vlad's body and did the same. All three laying side by side. Robin then set forth to lighting the fire. The older brother went back to Wayne again trying to get the blood off. I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek.


End file.
